A conventional lathe includes mechanisms for mounting and rotating a workpiece. Lathing tools are fastened to the lathe near the workpiece. As the workpiece is rotated, the lathing tool is directed to cut material from the workpiece to transform the workpiece into the desired configuration.
The lathing tool is mounted to a holder, and the holder is fastened to the lathe. The tool holder is locked to the lathe by a mechanism known as a tool post. The tool post is designed to permit rapid changing of holders so that various tools can be readily employed during the lathing operation.
Several lathing tools, hence, several holders, may be required for complex lathing operations. Whenever a lathing tool and holder are not in use, the holder should be stored so that the lathing tool will not be lost or damaged. The tool and holder should be stored so that they remain readily accessible to the lathe operator.